It's Complicated
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: "Now you have a choice to make Elena. So choose me. For once in your life do something thats worth the thrill. I may not be the best choice, but I'll always be completely honest with you. I'm in love with you. No one is going to change that."
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy....if you took the time to actually read this, then please review! Thanks. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just my story line. Though....I do wish I owned Damon! **

_'Because he's in love with you'_. How many more times was Isobel's words going to repeat themselves in Elena's head? Everything in her life was already complicated enough and now Isboel just had to drop this bomb on her. It's been rough. It really has. And now knowing that Damon was supposedly in love with her, made things a whole lot worse.

Elena could see the tension rise in Stefan's face when Isobel made her little confession. This was not going to end well. But then again, there was nothing really Elena could do about the situation. You can't help who you fall in love with. Elena shook her head and began to pace around her room. None of this was making any sort of sense to her. Damon was supposed to be in love with Katherine. Not her. "He probably only thinks he loves me because I look like Katherine." She muttered, before collasping onto her bed.

After a long night of exhausting events, Elena was ready to sleep it all off. Sleep always seemed to be the 'pause' button in life. Though, Elena knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Meeting her birth mother was something Elena thought she would enjoy. Something that she thought would be a life changing event. But it turns out, it was just a huge disappointment. Isobel wasn't mother material. She probably never would be either. Too bad, because Elena needed that in her life. She needed someone to be there for her. Of course she had Jenna and Stefan, but neither of them could really compare to the title of her mother.

Rolling on her side, she caught a glimpse of a photograph on her nightstand. Her adoptive parents really did love her dearly. Right now she wished more than anything that they were still here with her. Maybe then Jeremy wouldn't be acting the way he is. And maybe then she wouldn't have to go through all of this alone. Especially this whole Damon thing.

She wouldn't dare bring anything up about it to Stefan. She could see in his eyes that he was jealous. Besides, if she talked to Stefan about it she would have to make some confessions. She'd have to admit that she does in fact love Damon. But it's not a romantic type of love, just friendship. Or so she thought.

Elena groaned. Why did guys have to be so complicated and confusing? How could she even know to trust Isobel? It may have just been part of her scheme to get the device. If it was true though, she would have a lot to handle. Or hopefully, Damon would just pretend like nothing even happened. That nothing was said or revealed. Elena could live with that. Nothing said, no one gets hurt.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She said, with her face buried in her pillow. Elena listened to the latch click open to reveal a sound of footsteps. "There's someone at the door for you." It was Aunt Jenna. She didn't seem very thrilled, so whoever was at the door couldn't be good.

With a loud sigh, Elena pushed herself off her bed. She straightened out her clothes before following Jenna out the doorway. "Who is it?" She asked, curiously. She'd rather know now, then be surprised.

Jenna looked over her shoulder, giving Elena a look. That could only mean one person. It had to be Damon.

Casually Elena opened the front door to reveal Damon. He gave her a small smile as she stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "Hey." She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. He held up a leather jacket. "You left this in Stefan's car. I saw it and thought you'd want it back." Elena took the jacket from his hand and laid it over her arm. "Thanks."

They both stood in awkward silence for minutes without end. Finally, Damon spoke up. "So. It wasn't what you expected, was it?" He shot her a quick smirk. Elena caught her breath, hoping he wasn't talking about the thing Isobel had said. Apparently he read her mind and quickly continued. "Meeting your birth mother."

Elena let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Right. Um...no. It wasn't what I expected at all. I thought she'd be more of a mother to me. You know?" Damon chuckled. "Well you can't blame me. After the way Alaric talked about her, I thought she'd be this saint."

This caused Damon to burst out into stiffle of laughter. "Really Elena? Isobel left her husband to become something like me. Miserable and alone."

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "Miserable and alone. I can kind of agree with the first one." She smiled at him briefly. "But...the second one not so much." Damon looked at her intently. "I'm serious Damon. You're not alone. I'm here. So is Stefan."

"No Elena. That's where you're wrong. You and Stefan have each other. You're not here for me." Jealousy was written all over Damon's face and Elena could read it well.

"So it's true?"

Damon's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Is what true?" He knew exactly what she was talking about. Now all he needed to do was decide whether or not he should be honest with her. After all, she was in love with the wrong brother.

Elena crossed her arms across her chest. "You know what I mean Damon." She inhaled deeply before continuing. "Is it true? What Isobel said."

"Yes." Damon didn't know how to be any more honest than that. He saw the change in Elena's expression and instantly regretted it. Being honest right now maybe wasn't the best thing. She was already under enough stress.

Elena swallowed dryly. "Well. I should be getting back inside. It's getting late." She turned to head back inside, but Damon grabbed her arm. "Elena don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you the truth. You're under a lot of stress and that only adds to it."

Shock crossed Elena's face. "Damon. I'm glad you told me that truth. I'd rather you be completely honest with me then lie to my face. Stress has nothing to do with it either. If you can't be honest with me then what kind of friends would that make us?"

"Friends. That's exactly what I'm talking about."

Elena turned to fully face him. "I don't understand what you mean..."

Damon gathered all of his thoughts together before speaking. He was extrememly jealous of Stefan, but how could he just come out and say that? Getting angry wouldn't help either. His emotions were running together now. "You know...it's really fascinating how Stefan can control you. He did the exact same thing with Katherine. Both of you just pulled into his spell."

"What spell?" Anger began to show across Elena's face. She could visibly see it in Damon's face as well.

"This stupid spell of his that draws you in!" He was almost yelling in her face. "And you don't even realize what he's doing!"

"What are you talking about? The only one trying to get me under their spell is you!"

"Me?" Damon pointed at himself angrily. "You think I'm trying to put you under some spell? I was honest with you about everything!" He threw his arms up in the air and started walking away.

"Damon!" Elena screamed after him. He ignored her and kept walking. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She rushed off the porch steps to follow him. "You can't just walk away! I'm not done talking to you!"

Damon turned on Elena causing her to jump back. "You know what Elena. You have a choice to make now. So I suggest you turn around and go back into your house safely. Because if you don't, things are about to get very ugly."

Elena glared at him desperately. Why did he always have to be such an ass? "Fine." In frustration, she turned around and stomped back into the house. She glared at him one last time before slamming the door shut. "What choice do I have to make?"

**Please revew! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks goes out to everyone who read this story, reviewed, added it to story alerts and favorites! I'm really excited to keep this story going! I love Damon and Elena together! Their chemistry is undeniable. So anyway, on with it!**

The night seemed to drag on forever. Elena laid motionless the enitre night. When morning finally did strike, she couldn't bring herself to get up. Everything was happening too fast. Part of her wished that Isobel was still in town and didn't just leave right after recieving the device. Just because Isobel wasn't exactly 'motherly material' doesn't mean she didn't want her around. Elena groaned. What was she thinking? Having Isobel would make her even more stressed.

Sighing, she glanced over at her clock. It was only five-thirty in the morning. With another sigh she threw the covers off the bed. She grabbed her towel off the bed post and headed straight for the bathroom. Hopefully a nice shower would wash away all stress. Unfortunately...it didn't.

"Elena!" Jenna's fist pounded on the bathroom door. "You're going to be late!"

Elena closed her eyes. She allowed the warm droplets of water to peck her. After her shower she realized that she really wasn't in the mood to go to school today. Stefan would be there, but that didn't make her feel any better. She knew exactly where and what she was going to do today. And those plans did not involve school. Or Stefan.

Quickly, she changed into a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Elena combed her hair out, while slipping her leather jacket on with one arm. She waited until the exact time school starts before heading out to her car. Jenna was in the shower while Jeremy had already left for school. Right now there was one person on her mind that she needed to talk to. She needed to know what exactly was going on. With one last glance at the house, Elena started the car up. She headed in the direction of the boarding house.

**(xXxXxXxXxXx)**

Damon poured himself a glass of whiskey. He was in desperate need of it. His mind was running all over the place. Elena was driving him crazy and he didn't understand why. She intimidated him. Was that the reason why? He chugged down the glass in one swallow. The glass slammed down against the counter. "Ah." He cleared his throat. Just for fun he poured himself another glass.

With a quick sip he looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't noitced how truly quiet it was in the house. Stefan was at school. Of course. He always had to play the saint. To impress sweet little Elena. Damon chuckled. How nice. Even when Stefan was at home, the house was quiet. It wasn't rare for them to speak with each other though. Most of the time they would strike up a quick conversation. But ever since Isobel decided to pay a visit...that's changed.

Damon clenched his fist around his glass. Stupid Isobel. He never should've changed her. She just had to go and open her mouth about everything. It would've been one thing for her to bring it up in private, but no. She had to announce it to the entire world. Now he had to deal with Stefan's prissy attitude and jealousy. Not only did he have to deal with Stefan, but Elena too. She was really getting on his nerves after last night. He never should've told her the truth.

Being pulled out of his thoughts, Damon heard car tires hit the driveway. He raised an eyebrow and approached the front window. The sight before him wasn't very shocking. The one and only Elena Gilbert had just pulled up the drive. "Interesting." He spoke to himself with a smirk. He took another sip of whiskey as he watched her approach the house.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXx)**

Elena took a inhaled deeply as she walked up the driveway of the boarding house. Why was she even here? Maybe this wasn't the right time after all. There was no way that Damon was going to understand anything. He was probably going to make a big joke about everything. But she forced herself up to the front porch. She raised her fist to knock on the door, but it flew open before she could.

With a startled expression, Elena caught her breath. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Damon asked, smirking at her. He tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Oh. That's right. You're supposed to be at school." His blue eyes pierced her brown ones.

Elena sighed. "Can I come in?"

Damon tapped his chin again. "Let me think about this for a second. Um. No." He started to close the door, but Elena placed both hands on it. Damon glared at her. "Move your arms before I break them." He threatened. Elena's gaze also turned into a glare. Her look told him that she wasn't about to move. The tension between them was in the air around them. "Fine." He swung the door open before Elena could even blink.

"You better get your act together, Damon." Elena snapped. "Because I am not in the mood for your childish games right now." She wanted to continue on, but her voice got caught at the sight of him. He was completely shirtless with nothing but a towel wrapped around him. She could tell he was enjoying her expression by the smile he was giving her.

"Like what you see?" His question slapped her back into reality.

"No." Elena replied bitterly. She pushed past him to walk into the boarding house's main hallway. Casually she looked at her surroundings before her gaze rested back on him. "I want to talk." She gazed down at his lower body before continuing. "After your dressed. Or at least put some pants on."

Damon chuckled. "That's funny. Elena, let's just get this over with. What exactly do you want to talk about?" He did his flirty eye thing that he always does.  
"Is this about last night? If it is, then I don't really see the point in talking. It's over and done with." His eyes never left hers. "Besides. I'm still pretty pissed at you."

Elena's mouth gaped open. "Excuse me?"

Damon smirked.

"I'm the one who should be angry. Not you!" She knew talking to him was stupid. She should've just went to school. It would've been a whole lot better than dealing with this.

Damon shook his head. He was getting annoyed fast. "You see, that's where I don't agree with you. I told you I loved you. I thought that would at least make you somewhat happy. Or do you need more than that?" He took a sip of his whiskey. "Because if you do, then I can provide." His signature smirk reappeared.

"Do you always have to act like a jerk all the time?" Elena asked.

"I don't act like a jerk, Elena. I am a jerk."

Elena folded her arms across her chest. "Well I can't disagree with that." She gave him a small smile.

Damon stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. He just couldn't get enough of her. Even though she looked exactly like Katherine, it wasn't her. It was Elena. She was her own person. If he could just reach out to her. Just for her to let him touch her. But he knew she would flinch away. His thoughts caused his expression to soften. He was surprised when Elena brushed his arm with her hand. "Are you okay?" He took that as the perfect signal to move forward.

Elena took a step back when Damon suddenly placed himself directly in front of her. "Relax Elena. I'm not going to hurt you." He reached out and gripped her arm. He slid her feet across the hardwood floor so that their bodies were touching. He chuckled at how fast her heart was beating. Lightly, he brushed her hair out of her face. "Now. Tell me what you wanted to talk about."

His cool breath hit her face. They were so close that she doubted they could get any closer to each other. "Damon...this is very inappropiate." She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. He refused to budge though.

"I don't see anything wrong with what we're doing." He whispered darkly. Elena started to turn away, but he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. He started to lean forward when they were interrupted.

"Well well well. What's going on down here." Damon's body stiffened. Without letting go of Elena, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Isobel walked down the steps wearing nothing, but a robe. _'Well there goes my fun.' _He thought. As soon as Elena got a look at who was walking downstairs she would freak. "Aw Elena. I didn't know you were here."

Elena's face grew pale white. She thought Isobel had left town last night. After their fight last night, Damon had ran home to this. Anger washed through her entire body. He had slept with her mother. Again! With all her strength, she shoved him away from her. "Stay the hell away from me!" She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Elena shot a glare at her mother before heading towards the door.

"Elena wait!" Damon chased down the hall after her. His towel nearly slipping off. "Don't leave."

Elena came to a complete halt at the doorway. "Stay. Away. From. Me." With that, she slammed the door in his face.

**Oh Damon. He just can't do anything right. You'll find out why Isobel decided to stay in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks everyone for so many story alerts, author alerts, favorite story alerts and reviews! You don't know how much I love you guys. Haha. Not trying to be a creeper here. But please review if you can! It makes me so happy to check my phone for reviews! So anyway. One quick thing. There's not that much Elena and Damon in this chapter. Sorry. But there will be in the next chapter. **

Damon shot his best death glare at Isobel. She shrugged her shoulders slightly, not really seeing a problem. He groaned in complete frustration when he heard Elena slam her car door shut. "Elena!" Quickly he spun around on his heel. In the blink of an eye he was at her car door. "Elena, roll down the window." He banged his fist lightly against the door.

She shook her head angrily. "No!" Damon could hear her frustrated yell even through the door. There was a clicking noise when Elena pressed a button to lock the doors. Even though he knew it was locked, he pulled on the handle. "Elena open the door." He instructed. Elena glared up at him. He watched her shove the key into the ignition. "Elena open the door before I break it off!" His tone was dangerous. Unfortunately, Elena didn't budge. She wasn't afraid of him like most people were. Her eyes darted up to the house.

"Just let her go." Damon turned around to see Isobel standing in the open doorway. A deep growl escaped his throat. That woman was causing him more trouble than he bargained for. His body twisted back around when he heard the tires start to roll down the driveway. "Elena please stop!" He begged, while running beside the car down the driveway.

Elena ignored his pleas. There was no way she'd be staying anywhere near Damon. It was one thing for him to act immature all the time, but this. This was the last straw. He tried to reel her in with his charming ways. That wasn't going to work. Not anymore. And Isobel. She was hardly a mother at all. How could she treat her own daughter like this? She was some kind of cruel monster. Sleeping around with every guy she meets. Leaving her husband to become a vampire. How could Alaric have any compassion for her? Alaric. He would rip Damon's head off if he found out that Damon was sleeping with Isobel again.

As she pulled out of the driveway, she glanced up once. Damon stood firm in the drive staring at her. He was extrememly pissed. Good. Maybe he'd learn something from his mistakes. Elena fought off giving him the finger because she knew it wasn't her. But if he could just understand what she was going through. If he knew even just half of it, maybe he'd get the picture.

She sped down the road trying to get away from the boarding house as quick as possible. No sooner was she back on the road to town, did her cell phone ring. She prayed silently that it wasn't Damon. When she pulled out her phone she saw that it was only Stefan. "Hello?" She breathed into the speaker.

"Elena what's wrong? Are you okay?" Stefan's voice was frantic. She smiled briefly at how easily he could tell that something was wrong. The smile faded instantly as soon as she was reminded of what just happened. "Elena?" Stefan's soft voice sounded so detached. His tone showed concern when she didn't reply right away.

"Nothing. It's just..." She was about to say "your brother", but decided against it. Stefan couldn't know that she skipped school to go over to the boarding house. He most definitely could not know that she skipped school to talk to Damon. That would make things entirely too suspicious. She sighed. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Why weren't you at school today?" Stefan stood outside of the school on the other line. There was so much confusion in Elena's voice. Something must've happened. He just hoped that she would tell him what exactly was going on. "If you need me I can come home." He stated quietly when she didn't say anything. Her breathing was the only thing that signaled she was still there.

Elena shook her head. "No. It's fine. I'm just torn up about last night. The whole thing with Isobel wasn't exactly my fairytale dream of finally meeting my birth mother."

"Well that's understandable." His voice was soothing. It gave Elena hope and strength. "But it's okay. Isobel's gone now. She won't be bothering you anymore." Those last three sentences caused her hopes and strength to come crashing down again. If only he knew that his brother was probably at home screwing her right now.

"Yeah." She replied while trying to sound convincing. If she told him that Isobel was still here, he would want to know how she knew. Right now she didn't have the best mind to make up a false story. She looked at the clock on the car's stero. Nine o'clock. She hadn't been at the boarding house for very long. "I guess I should let you go. I don't want you to miss the best class of the day." Stefan and her shared second period history. Alaric would be set into some sort of frenzy if he saw that they were both missing. She could only imagine the pain he was going through right now.

Stefan chuckled. "Yes of course. How could I ever miss Mr. Saltzman's class?" He paused to laugh slightly again. "I'll see you later tonight?" He asked.

"Mhm." She answered.

"Okay. I love you Elena."

Elena parked her car outside a public park right as Stefan spoke his last sentence. She didn't know what to say. Something deep down was telling her not to tell him that she loved him back. _"Don't lie to him."_ A voice was saying in her head. She shook the voice away. Lie to him? She loved Stefan. But she didnt' have it in her to tell him right now. "Bye."

There was no chance for Stefan to say anything. Elena had slammed her cell phone shut in too much of a hurry. She gazed up at the trees and pathway leading into Mystic Falls Park. The last time she was here was forever ago. Her mother had brought her here before she died in the terrible car accident. She wanted to talk to Elena about becoming Miss. Mystic Falls. That was the day that she agreed to become a cheerleader also. Her adoptive mother had so many dreams for Elena. Not one of those dreams stayed in tact. Elena had quit cheerleading after Stefan and Damon had come into the picture. And she did not win Miss. Mystic Falls. Now she felt completely empty for that.

Elena found the third bench hidden deep inside the park. She slumped down onto the bench. Remembering that this was the exact spot where her and her mother had sat. In her head she tried to picture her mom sitting beside her. Telling her that everything was going to be okay.

A brush of wind slapped her in the face, causing her to blink her eyes shut. When she opened them back up she stood staring at her mother. But it wasn't the mother she wanted. "Elena. Everything is going to be okay." Isobel's brown eyes grinned into Elena's matching ones.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delayed update! I've been grounded. But things should be flowing back to normal now. :)**

"What do you want from me?" Elena let out a heavy sigh. This was the first time that she was actually alone with Isobel. And quite frankly, she wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing. Isobel was her mother. She wouldn't bring harm on Elena. But she could. That was the whole point. One wrong move and Isobel could snap her neck. "I'm serious Isobel." Elena started again. The stupid grin on Isobel's face failed to cease. "What do you want from me?" She brushed her hair back out of her face. "Because I'm pretty sure whatever it is that you want, I don't have."

Isobel chuckled. She lowered her head to stare at the ground. With a quick intake of breath, her eyes met Elena's again. "What makes you think that I want something from you Elena?" She asked. Her grin turned into a small smile. "You've already given me the device. That's all I wanted from you." Her smile widened to reveal her pearl white teeth.

"Then why didn't you just leave?" Elena asked. There had to be some sort of catch. Isobel wasn't just here for no reason. "If you got everything you came for, then there's really no reason for you to still be here."

"Elena if I didn't know any better, it'd seem like you're trying desperately to get rid of me." Isobel tilted her head to the side to study her daughter. It was amazing how much she had grown up. The last time she saw her, she was being pryed out of her arms. As soon as she was born they had taken her away. Isobel didn't even get to name her. Her adoptive parents couldn't wait to get ahold of her. There wasn't a chance for Isobel to do anything with Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You actually think I want you here? You've only been in Mystic Falls for one night and I already want you gone. The things you said to me last night...they honestly made me want to stuff vervain down your throat." Elena watched as Isobel's eyes widened briefly. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth." She added.

Isobel opened her mouth to speak, but stopped suddenly. It looked as if she were thinking to herself. She raised her eyebrows before speaking. "Well Elena. As your mother, it's my job to always be completely honest with you. And that's what I was doing." Isobel leaned in closer to Elena. "I meant every word that I said."

"Well thanks. That's real comforting."

Isobel placed a hand on Elena's leg. She watched as Elena's hands slowly traveled down to where her hand was. "I'm serious about one thing though. I don't want you to continue this little thing with the Salvatores. I don't exactly know what's going on, but I don't like it. If you don't stop this...bad things will happen."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Isobel seriously saying these things to her? "Excuse me?" She was in utter disbelif. "Who do you think you are? You can't just walk into my life and tell me what to do. I don't need a mother in my life right now. And I don't want one."

"Sure you do. You'd just rather have your adoptive mother." Isobel smirked.

"She was more of my real mother then you'll ever be." Elena shot back. As Elena started to turn away, she felt sharp pressure around her neck. Isobel's hand gripped tightly at her throat. "Let go of me!" Elena cried. She could feel her air slowly start to fade away. Her grip was too strong to even pull away from.

"I'm going to tell you one last time Elena..." Her voice trailed off as she heard footsteps approaching. She cursed something under her breath. Elena raised her eyes to look at the person behind Isobel. "Let her go!" The voice was firm and demanding. Isobel chuckled and released Elena. She listened to Elena breathe in deeply, as she struggle to regain her breath. "Oh Rick. You never fail to amaze me." She turned her body around to face him.

Alaric stopped suddenly. He stared into the face of a monster. That was the truth. She was no longer his compassionate wife. She was a cruel monster. Something that changed her forever. Something that changed him forever. He refocused his mind back to Elena. She was rubbing her neck painfully. "Let Elena go." Isobel smiled, as she raised her hands. She looked back at Elena. Alaric extended his hand out to Elena. "Come on Elena. It's okay."

Elena shivered slightly. She looked at Isobel deeply, before hurrying off the bench. She reached out to take Alaric's hand. He pulled her to him instantly. "Are you okay?" He hugged her with one arm. Elena nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh how sweet." Isobel stood up. "You'd make a wonderful father, Rick."

Alaric ignored her. He looked down at Elena and placed a protective arm around her. "Let's get you out of here." He started walking forward. His body tensed slightly as they were about to pass Isobel. His tension faded away as his free hand clutched a wooden stake in his pocket. He had come prepared for anything.

Elena met Isobel's eyes as they glided past her. "Remember what I said Elena." Isobel spoke with a smirk. The way she spoke made more shivers run up her spine. She decided to take one last look behind her, but Isobel was already gone.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

The drive back to Elena's house was silent. Alaric insisted on driving her home for safety reasons. But Elena knew that he also wanted to see Aunt Jenna. Everything that just happend, continued to replay itself in her mind. Isobel was only in town for a full 24 hours and she was already driving her insane. And Damon. Her arugment with him was still fresh inside her mind. He was just...well he was just Damon.

"Well here we are." Alaric finally spoke, as he pulled into her driveway. Elena gave him a small smile. She then looked up at the house and her smile faded instantly. She sighed and hopped out of the car. Damon was sitting on her front porch. He flashed her a bright grin. She slammed the door shut and stormed up to the house.

"It's about time you show up." Damon stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Elena ignored his comment. She was furious. How dare he show up at her house. She wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"I came to apologize for whatever I did." He replied.

Elena's eyes grew wide. Was he serious? Was he really pretending like he didn't do anything wrong? "For whatever you did? Damon, you're a pig." She spat, disgusted.

"There's no need for the name calling." He said, sarcastically. He smiled at her. This really was amusing to him. Elena was getting all upset for no reason at all.

"You slept with my mother!" Elena yelled. "I think there are worse names for you than 'pig'."

Damon laughed. "You're overreacting, Elena." He continued to laugh, but stopped abruptly. Elena grabbed him by his collar, yanking him forward. "Don't you dare say I'm overreacting. You slept with my mother. Again. If you needed someone, you could've called me. You didn't need to go behind my back. What you did was stupid Damon." Her face was inches away from his.

For a moment they both glared into each other's eyes. Damon inhaled deeply as he pryed Elena's hands off his coat collar. "You can't threaten me Elena. I can do more harm to you then you can to me."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Damon chuckled angrily. "Actually I would like to bet." He reached out to grab her throat, but stopped. Bruises were forming around her neck. He pushed her hair out of the way to get a better look. "Who grabbed you?" He asked, his tone was demanding.

Elena sighed and looked away. "No one. It's fine."

"Who grabbed you?" He asked again.

"Isobel and I got into an argument. It's nothing." She gave him another glare. "Why do you care anyway?"

Damon stared at the bruises. He had to take a minute to take in what Isobel had done to Elena. To her own daughter. One question was ringing through his mind. What could they have possibly been arguing about? But he knew that Elena would get even more angry with him for trying to get into her business. "Elena. I'm going to tell you for the last time." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you. I care about you. So stop questioning me and everything I say."

Elena looked up at him hopelessly. Sure he was a complete jerk, but he was still Damon. And Elena had to admit one thing. He was trying. And for the first time she actually believed what he was saying. He loved her. And right now, that was what she needed to hear. That someone loved her. That someone cared. She reached out and took his hand. "Here. Come inside before you do something stupid."

"I don't think I'm the one making stupid decisions, Elena." She had no idea what he meant by that. But something told her not to worry about it.

**Please review!**


End file.
